dorafandomcom-20200223-history
La Maestra de Música
La Maestra de Musica (translated as The Music Master) is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *La Maestra (debut) *Autobús *Azul *Diego Márquez *Tico *Benny *isa Summary Boots' music teacher had to figure out how to get to school because her bicycle is broken. Recap Dora & Boots were walking to school. They each had their own backpacks. Suddenly, Boots heard his music teacher. She was riding a bike and had a basket of musical instruments. Her name was Maestra. She plays her guitar. Dora introduces herself to Boots' music teacher. They sing the "Hola, Hola" song. After the song, Maestra had to get going to school. Suddenly, her bicycle gets broken. Maestra had to find a different way to get to school before the children get there. Map tells them that they had to go through the town, over Musical Mountain to get to the school. Maestra, Dora & Boots had to find the town. Maestra climbs up the tree to have a better look. The viewer finds the town and then Maestra climbs back down and then they had to figure out a form of transportation to get them through the town. A purple bus named Autobus drives along. Autobus stops and then Dora, Boots and Maestra started boarding the bus. Maestra drops some musical instruments. She didn't have a Backpack but Dora had a backpack so Maestra puts the musical instruments into Dora's Backpack. Now, they all started to board the bus. Autobus starts driving through the town. They sing the song "Wheels on the Bus" but they used the Spanish words of "llantas" for "wheels" and "bocina" for "horn". After riding through the town, Dora, Boots and Maestra got off the bus and thanked Autobus for the ride through the town. Next, they had to go up Musical Mountain. Musical Mountain plays a scale. Dora, Boots and Maestra saw Azul. He was putting himself together. They help Azul put his train cars together starting from biggest all the way down to the smallest. Maestra, Dora & Boots board the train and then they counted from 1-8 as they go up the mountain by singing the scale. Then they counted from 8-1 as they went down the mountain by singing the scale in reverse. Azul went fast but had to slow down because a train was coming down another track. Azul went fast again and dropped off Dora, Boots and Maestra at the end of the track. Maestra, Dora & Boots were getting close to the school. The school bus drives past and they still had to get to the school before the students arrive. Diego come by and decides that they can zip through the forest using the zip cord. Dora, Boots, Diego and Maestra zipped through the forest and saw snakes and bees. They sang to the tune of "Wheels on the Bus" and used the Spanish words "culebras" for "snakes" and "abejas" for "bees" but instead of singing "all through the town", they sang "all through the forest". After that, they approached the school. But then, Swiper was nearby. They all stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping". Swiper runs away. Dora, Boots, Diego and Maestra enter the school and had to get the school setup. Maestra's musical instruments were in Backpack. They get them out and then the students started entering the school. Dora, Boots, Diego and Maestra sang the "Hola, Hola" song as the students came in. And that was how Dora & Boots helped Maestra with the musical instruments and how they helped Maestra get to school before the students came. Song Hola, Hola Places in episode #Town #Scale Mountain #School Trivia *Dora introduces herself to Boots' music teacher. *First episode of season 4 to use the original theme song from season 1 & 2 for the closing credit sequence. *Even though this episode & Boots to the Rescue wasn't on a VHS tape, it did premiere on the DVD title called "Musical School Days". *This episode premiered on DVD titled "Nickelodeon Favorites: Dance to the Music". *The episode title means "The Master of Music" or "The Music Master". *Swiper also performed a dramatic music version of his "Oh, man!" line in Dora's Pirate Adventure. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2004. *This is the 80th episode of the show. Gallery 152081.jpg helping music teacher.png riding azul.png boots and music teacher.jpg playing music.png Dora's Magical School Days.jpg Character Find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2004 Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes